


T-cog

by tata_red



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: IDW Robots in Disguise, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Наказание!





	T-cog

\- Вызывал, Проул?  
Бамблби стоял на пороге личного отсека Проула. Кабинета, заменяющего тактику все. Он бы поселился тут навечно, если бы не необходимость вести дела за пределами.  
\- Вызывал. - Проул поднял на него взгляд. Холодный свет голубой оптики рассеивал полумрак отсека.  
\- Ты довольно серьезно нарушил протокол, Бамблби.  
\- Но, Проул! Он же его чуть не убил!  
\- А вот ты - убил.  
Молчание.  
\- Мне ничего не оставалось..  
\- Юникроновы рога, Бамблби! Ты мог сбить его! Ударить своей электро-тростью! На крайний случай прострелить манипулятор! Жать на кнопку - крайняя мера. У нас и так с десептиконами очень шаткое равновесие ("и равновесие ли", мелькнуло в его голове), и я не хочу снова ввергать Кибертрон в войну.  
Бамблби ошалело молчал.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что я - не старая консервная банка, и не могу удалить себе эмоциональные блоки. На мне большая ответственность, которую я не хотел, с которой приходится жить. Что бы на моем месте тебе сейчас Прайм сказал?  
\- Я.. ты там не был, Проул. Это была единственная возможность, - упрямо сказал Бамблби, - Почему мы должны потакать десептиконам? Это они - проигравшая сторона, не мы! Мы можем нажать кнопки - и никакой угрозы с их стороны никогда больше не будет! Нам и этим нейлам даже лучше будет!  
Теперь уже молчал Проул, мерно постукивая пальцем по открытой ладони.  
Он подошел к балкону и смотрел на садящееся пламя солнца. Оно играло на его шевроне, и притушало яркий свет оптики.  
Резко развернувшись, Проул подошел к Бамблби. Остановился вплотную и, как показалось Би, заглянул тому в самую искру.  
\- Ты хочешь спокойствия, но добиваешься его не теми методами - четко и тихо сказал Проул.  
\- Пока что таких отступлений от протокола не было. Что бывает с теми, кто его нарушает? - мерно продолжал Проул разговор, будто сам с собой рассуждал, - Надо сделать так, чтобы нарушение никогда не повторялось более.  
\- Ты меня арестуешь? - скривив губы в ухмылке спросил Би?  
\- Нет.  
Проул выхватил электро-трость Бамблби, быстрым движением активировал и ударил по нагрудной пластине. Би тяжело осел на пол, недоуменно взирая на Проула.  
\- Арест иногда мало чего дает. Амнистии выпускают из тюрем многих, и у них в банках памяти не оседает полученный урок. Лекции - кусок шлака, зря потраченное время. Я бы за превентивные меры, но увы - протокол. Урок постфактум - таков мой приговор тебе на сегодня.  
Проул приложил трость точно посередине антенн Би, и разряды, окутавшие процессор, лишили того подвижности. Би мог только беззвучно следить за перемещениями Проула. А тот, присев, силой раздвигал пластины Би, добираясь до узла трансформации, ответственного за нее.  
\- Когда ты сказал про нейлов, я вспомнил одного. Думаю, ты его тоже помнишь.  
Одного нейла Бамблби точно помнил..  
\- Он беспрерывной трансформацией из мода в альт-мод загнал себя в дезактив. И все зачем? Выразить протест. - Проул мягко рассмеялся, - Этим протест не выразишь, разве что против своей неспособности сделать что-то на благо планеты! - почти прорычал автобот.  
За спиной Проула зашипело, фары ярко мигнули и снова потухли.  
\- Так о чем я. Ах да, когда ты упомянул про нейла, я подумал, что это будет очень хорошим уроком - ощутить рок судьбы, свою беспомощность перед ней, невозможность изменить ход событий. Понять, что власть над другими - еще не все. Власть это не только карающая рука, но и ответственность, - и Проул переключил узел в замкнутый режим.  
Бесконечная трансформация Би началась. Его воколайзер еще не совсем восстановился после разрядов, и он мог издавать невнятные скрипы и гудки альт-мода - в те мгновения, когда он в нем оказывался. Замкнутая трансформация сбивала процессор напрочь, лишая возможности мыслить логически. Бамблби пытался вернуть реле в обычное положение, но не мог. Он не знал, что вмешательство извне способно быть выше его собственного. Система охлаждения переставала справляться с нагревающимся от постоянного быстрого движения деталей, подача масла во внутренности тоже не справлялась с нагрузкой. Обработка данных сбоила от громадного количества выскакивающих сообщениях о перегрузках.  
\- Стой!  
Его вопль был слабым, и произнесен будто в пустоту.  
Проул стоял, глядя на темно-красное солнце.  
\- Я сейчас - это ты с пультом управления, а ты - десептикон, Хорри-булл, ты в моей власти, если я не вмешаюсь, то твоя бесконечность может через какой-то цикл оборваться. Если вмешаюсь - ты останешься жив и даже не поврежден. Так подумай - какое решение стоит принять? Воспользоваться властью и сжать кулак, или опять же воспользоваться ею и проявить милосердие. Милосердие автобота!  
Он резко отвернулся от балкона и подошел к мешанине деталей на полу, беспрерывно трансформирующейся то в его друга Би, то в знакомый желтый альт-мод.   
Проул отогнал бьющуюся жалость. Нет ей места, давно нет. Холодный и бесстрастный расчет - только так он мог.  
Улучив миг, он перевел реле в нейтральное положение, и корпус Би замер на полу. Горячий корпус. Проул втянул анализаторами запах металла, нагретого масла, высыхающего прямо внутри антифриза, горячих шин. Он опустился на колени и вернул броню Би на место. Осторожно провел манипулятором по желтому шлему.  
\- Ты должен понять, Би.  
\- Я понял. - Проул с трудом разобрал скрип его воколайзера.  
\- Ты знаешь.. я иногда вспоминаю те времена, когда все было не так гипертрофированно.  
Проул перекинул второе колено через корпус Би и слегка присел. Повел по автоботскому значку и вниз. Оглянулся.  
До сих пор испытывающий проблемы с фокусировкой оптики, Би увидел свою трость. У него не было сил что-то делать. Хоть все системы и приходили в норму, но идти наперекор Проулу уже не хотелось.  
Проул почти ласково провел неактивированной тростью по паховой броне Би, - Раскройся, пчелка.  
Бамблби тоже вспомнил былые деньки на Земле, и его прозвище, данное всей базой после знакомства с земной флорой и фауной.  
\- Все тот же Проул, - усмехнулся желтый автобот, и послушно сдвинул защиту в пазы.  
\- Воот так, хорошо. - Проул активировал трость на малую мощность и провел ей по системам. - Уилджек знал, что делал, так? - Он остро взглянул на Бамблби, но тот ничего не ответил.  
Би знал, что белковые, в отличие от них, не могут сразу после боли испытывать наслаждение, и порой ему было откровенно жаль их - какие у них ограниченные возможности! Почему-то именно с Проулом он мог в полной мере наслаждаться нагрузкой нейро-системы. Сначала удар по болевым центрам, потом - по центрам наслаждения. это была их любимая игра на протяжении многих ворн, и он почти забыл об этом.  
Остывшие системы снова стали разогреваться. Преимущественно - интерфейс система.  
Би застонал, электронные модуляции голоса срывались на хрип, искра дергалась в своей камере, озаряя внутренности жестким излучением.  
Проул слегка увеличил мощность трости, и аккуратно погрузил ее внутрь. Антифриз часто капал, стекая по трости.  
\- Шипи! - тихо сказал Проул, и почти в тот же нано-клик броня опять разогрелась настолько, что антифриз зашипел, скатываясь по ней, по трости, вытекая из кончиков рожек-антенн. Проул осторожно размазал шипящую каплю по небольшой поверхности антенны, и Би выгнулся.  
Все системы после такого необычного болевого шока были очень чувствительны, и Проулу надо было немного - с кончиков пальцев он сбросил пучок искр на раскрытые лепестки диафрагмы, и Би почувствовал мощный подкат перезагрузки.  
Проул выхватил свои электро-жезлы, и одним четким движением присоединил их к трости, включая мощность на всех чуть ниже 3/10. Вместо перезагрузки Бамблби выбило в оффлайн мощной дозой желанного электричества. Проул был уверен, что команда закрыть броню не успела даже покинуть процессор Би. Он вытащил жезлы, задумчиво провел рукой по загустевшим каплям антифриза, улыбнулся уголком рта, и снова повернулся к балкону. Краешек солнца вызывающе краснел вдалеке, бросая последние отблески на задумчивую фигуру автобота, опирающегося руками на парапет.

**Author's Note:**

> 20.03.12


End file.
